A Better Course of Action
by Hollow-Shadows
Summary: What if Christine chose a different course of action after Stranger Than You Dreamt It? Instead of shallowly rejecting him because of his face, she accepts Erik. Will it be enough to rid him of his doubts, and heal the scars humanity's left on his heart?
1. In Which Christine Isn't Shallow

"_Damn you! You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon! _

_Is this what you wanted to see?" _The Phantom spat.

He violently tore the sheet covering a full length mirror off, and removed his hand from his deformed cheek. He gazed into the mirror with disgust, and I didn't know if it was directed at me or himself.

He slapped his hand back over the right side of his face and continued to yell at me.

"_Curse you! _

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you cannot ever be free._

_Damn you! Curse you!"_

Never before had I seen such betrayed or furious eyes, and he spoke with such raw anger that I shrunk back, trembling. By the look in his eyes, it was clear he thought it was because of his face.

His eyes lost all their previous anger, and became filled with heartbreak. His voice low with hurt as he sang.

_"Stranger than you dreamt it__,_

_Can you even dare to look,_

_Or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell, but secretly_

_Yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, secretly._

_Christine…"_

His voice broke. I felt my heart constrict inside my chest. All of this was because of me. I tore away his mask. I betrayed him.

He spent _10 years _teaching me, helping me without asking anything in return, and I _betrayed him _in, in his opinion, the worst way possible. I felt a tear roll out of my eye.

_"Fear can turn to love,_

_You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster."_

His voice took on a slightly desperate tone.

"_This repulsive carcass who seems a beast,_

_But secretly_

_Dreams of beauty,_

_Secretly, secretly…_

_Oh, Christine…"_

By now, he had calmed down and was on his knees a few feet away from me.

His hand was still covering his deformed cheek, his eyes still melancholy, and I was still cowering on the floor like a child.

I mentally slapped myself, and crawled over to The Phantom, not bothering to pick up his mask.

His face, although obviously deformed wasn't a bad as it could have been. Okay, okay, I'll admit-it was bad. Torn and distorted muscles roped around his half lash-less eye, and roiled in waves from his forehead, to his cheek right, and ended just above his lips. But, his skin- unlike in Joseph Bouquet's story- was a milky white. His nose was there, also unlike Bouquet's stories- there was no black hole in it's place.

Although the sight was, I admit…unpleasant, it didn't bother me as much as the look in his eyes.

When I reached him, he flinched back.

I paused for a moment, not knowing what to say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is my first fanfiction, so I would really be greatful if you told me what you think.

_I remain, dear readers, your obediant Authoress,_

_H.S._


	2. In Which Erik Is A Pervert

My dearest readers,

I thank you all sincerely for the reviews. Since this is the first chapter of my first story, I had expected only one review, maybe two, but I receive five instead. Thank you! Terribly sorry for my long absence, but I had the most severe case of writer's I have ever experienced. I beg your indulgence.

**Review Replies:**

To Captain Phantom Glass: Thank you, my dear. Here it is! Sorry it took so long.

To IamthePhantomoftheOpera: Many thanks.

To PHLove213: Thank you, mademoiselle. I must admit, the art of summerys eludes me. I'm glad to hear it.

Alanryin90: *Bows humbly*

PhanforLife: Thank you, my dear. And I am afraid to say that cliffhangers will be a regular occurrence in this story. I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner, but here it is! Enjoy.

**End Review Replies**

There is something I would like to clear up. The Erik in this story looks somewhat like Gerard Butler's version, but slightly different. His hair is the same, dark brown and slicked back, only it isn't a wig. His eyes, instead of forest green, are an icy blue. His skin is much paler-a milky white. The features on the unmasked side of his face are the same- High cheekbone, aristocratic nose, attractive lips- all in all, the unmasked side is strikingly handsome. The left side is worse than in the movie, as you know from the last chapter.

And Christine is much different, too. Well, personality wise. She is the opposite of how she is in the movie. That is all.

_I remain, dear readers, your obedient Authoress,_

_H.S._

(Recap)

**His face, although obviously deformed wasn't a bad as it could have been. Okay, okay, I'll admit-it was bad. Torn and distorted muscles roped around his half lash-less eye, and roiled in ****waves**** from his forehead, to his cheek right, and ended just above his lips. But, his skin- unlike in Joseph Bouquet's story- was a milky white. His nose was there, also unlike Bouquet's stories- there was no black hole in it's place. Although the sight was, I admit…unpleasant, it didn't bother me as much as the look in his eyes.**

**When I reached him, he flinched back. I paused for a moment, not knowing what to say.**

(End Recap)

I couldn't think of anything to say. What _could _I say?

What could I possibly say that would express the depth of my regret?

Nothing.

So I bit my lip and for just a moment, hesitated. I didn't know this man. _He_ might have known _me_ since I was a just a small child, but I knew someone completely different.

I knew an Angel of Music, a heavenly being my dear father sent from heaven. This man was clearly human.

_He could be a murderer, or a rapist! _My mind screamed.

_But in his eyes, those icy blue eyes that seem to hold all the sadness in the world, It's easy to see he wouldn't harm you! _My heart whispered.

I hesitated no more, and gently guided his hand away from his deformed left cheek.

He looked at me, confusion etched onto his face. "Why aren't you running?" If it was possible, my expression softened even more.

"I'm not going to run, … You never told me your name, you know, and I can't go on calling you Angel, for obvious reasons." He smiled weakly. "My name is Erik."

"Erik…" I repeated. It suited him, I decided. "Erik, the only reason I would run is if I thought you would harm me. You've known me for seven years, and if you wished to hurt me in any way, you would have done so before. I'm not going to run just because half of your face is deformed. I'm not shallow, you know." His eyes widened in shock and I smiled at him.

After a few moments he blinked, covered his cheek with one hand, and reached out with his other. "My mask, if you don't mind." I reached out and picked it up, but then paused and looked back to Erik, and set it back down.

I crawled a bit closer and removed his hand slowly. Erik's breath caught.

"Christine-?" I paid him no mind, and stared at the deformation, memorizing every ridge, contour, and mangled feature, because it seemed clear to me that he wouldn't allow me to see it again any time soon.

It must have been about five minutes before I was satisfied...

And it was then I realized I still and his hand in mine.

I blushed and let go of it.

:~:

Sometime later, Erik led the way to the surface.

I felt somewhat sad to be going back , but I was tired. And no doubt Madam Giry and Meg would be worried, along with- with Raoul!

I had forgotten about him until now. I smiled as I thought of being reunited with my childhood best friend, and I started to get caught up in memories of my childhood.

The long trip seemed shorted than it seemed originally-or maybe I was just caught up in my thoughts- because after what seemed like a few minutes, we arrived at the two way mirror, and a thought sprang into my mind, and I flushed bright red.

I yanked my hand away from Erik's, and glared at him. He looked confused.

"**YOU INSTALLED A **_**TWO WAY MIRROR **_**INTO MY ROOM? WHAT IS **_**WRONG **_**WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE WATCHED ME WHILE I WAS **_**INDECENT**_**! YOU- YOU PERVERT!"**

His eyes widened in panic. "No-No, Christine, I- I would never- a- It was-"

I just let out a 'humph' and walked out.

:~:

_*Snickers*_

_Is it wrong that I have no sympathy for him?_

_Yes, The chapter is very short. But the next one will be longer, and I update quickly… but only if I get reviews…_

_Sings:_

_Review, Dear Reader,_

_Review… That's all I ask of you!_


End file.
